La Calma Antes de Arok
by grupo audaz
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que termino la guerra. Pero como muchos saben, si una historia termina...Una nueva comienza. Advertencia: posibles limones y un lenguaje algo grosero.
1. Prólogo

Bueno amigos, aqui tenemos otra historia, que como saben son 2 años después de la guerra. esperemos que les guste.

Si quieren ver las edades, vean en la historia de algo por que luchar, y sumenle 2 años más, el resultado de cada uno, sera la edad que tienen ahorita en esta historia. ( Pronto subire una nota del autor en la historia de algo porque luchar )

Bueno comenzemos.

* * *

Los días de paz

Cap. 1 Prologo

Han pasado 2 años desde que el avatar Aang derroto al señor del fuego Ozai, la gente ya no vivía como dictaduras ahora podían vivir libremente. Todos en el equipo avatar se comprometió a ayudar a restaurar las 4 naciones, pero aparte de eso encontraron el amor:

Sokka y Suki al cumplir ellos no tardaron en casarse. Sokka fue nombrado jefe de la tribu agua y Suki se fue a vivir con Sokka claro que Suki sigue siendo una guerrera Kyoshi

Luego Zuko se convirtió en el nuevo señor del fuego, pero no estaba solo él tenía a su amada toph ella fundo su propia escuela de maestros metal .Han tenido una buena relación de novios estos últimos dos años, ellos dos se amaban desenfrenadamente

Y por ultimo esta Aang y Katara nunca pensaron que llegara a pasar pero paso, encontraron el amor en los dos, Aang no podía imaginar lo feliz que era su nueva vida, Katara es la razón de que el volviera a creer en el amor, y Katara se dio cuenta de que Aang era el chico mas guapo, valiente y maduro que ha conocido, nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquel chico que había rescatado del iceberg hace dos años se convertiría en su gran amor.

Aang junto con Zuko tuvieron algunos problemas primero las colonias de la nación del fuego no aceptaban de ninguna manera retirarse del territorio del reino tierra, pero Aang llego a un acuerdo con los pobladores, el acuerdo trataba de que tanto como gente del reino tierra como de la nación del fuego coexistieran juntos.

Tech por otra parte se dedico a perseguir y capturar a todos los rebeldes de la nación del fuego, para todos Aang era el que restauró con el equilibrio del mundo, pero Tech fue quien acabo con la guerra por completo.

Ozai fue encarcelado en extremo aislamiento condenado a pasar el resto de su vida en una celda  
Si por fin parece que toda esta en orden, así que, que pasara con nuestro equipo de ahora en adelante.


	2. la felicidad

Bueno amigos, aqui tenemos otra historia, que como saben son 2 años después de la guerra. esperemos que les guste.

Si quieren ver las edades, vean en la historia de algo por que luchar, y sumenle 2 años más, el resultado de cada uno, sera la edad

que tienen ahorita en esta historia. ( Pronto subire una nota del autor en la historia de algo porque luchar )

Bueno comenzemos.

Los días de paz

Cap. 2 La felicidad

En algún lugar cerca de las costas oeste del reino tierra

Aang se encontraba (con su torso desnudo) dormido en su habitación de su cuarto, pero no solo el estaba, al lado de él se

encontraba Katara durmiendo en sus brazos.

Había estado Aang muy ocupado con el asunto de las colonias de la nación del fuego y casi no tenia tiempo de pasar un rato con

su novia, pero afortunadamente para los dos, las cosas ya estaban mejor. Así que Aang decidió invitar a Katara a pasar una

semana con el de vacaciones solo los dos a lo que Katara acepto gustosamente

El lugar al que Aang invito Katara era una cabaña cerca del bosque.

El primero que despertó fue Katara sonriendo al ver a Aang dormir, lo primero que piensa ella al verlo es  
-de que manera lo despierto- Dijo Katara y entonces se sube encima de el y decide cerrar los ojos y….

Los labios de Katara se juntaron con los de Aang en beso dulce y profundo. Los ojos de Aang se abrieron y al ver que su novia lo

estaba besando el decide besarla de igual manera, para sorpresa de Katara, Aang introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de

Katara pero ella no se quedo ataras por que de igual manera junta su lengua con la de el. Cuando los dos se estaban quedando sin

aire deciden romper el beso

-Wow, esa es una buena forma de despertar-. Dijo Aang sonriendo

Katara se sonrojo al oír eso

-Como dormiste amorcito-. Dijo Katara mientras se quitaba encima de Aang

-Se podría decir que bien-. Dijo Aang dándole un beso corto a Katara

-Que actividades te gustaría hacer el día de hoy- Dijo Aang

-Bueno podríamos ir a explorar el bosque y luego podríamos practicar agua control- Dijo Katara dándole otro beso

-Me parece bien-. Dijo Aang

-Pero antes sabes que me gustaría-. Dijo Katara en un tono seductor

Katara se levanto de la cama, se paro enfrente de Aang y se quito la bata que traía puesta.

Katara en estos dos años había cambiado mucho físicamente era mas alta que antes y sus pechos habían crecido

considerablemente, por otra parte su mentalidad también había cambiado.

Aang se sorprende al ver a su novia desnuda delante de él, y lo único que dice él es…

-Te había dicho ya lo hermosa que eres-. Dijo Aang sonriéndole

Katara ante el comentario se acerca a el despacio

-Te espero en la ducha-. Dijo Katara cerca del oído de Aang para luego alejarse.

Mientras Katara se alejaba de Aang, el miraba detenidamente su perfecto trasero OH espíritus soy tan afortunado y feliz de tener

una hermosa novia pensó Aang. Antes de entrar a la ducha con Katara le vino a la mente una cosa como que estarán los demás

pensó.

* * *

En el palacio del señor del fuego…..

-Señor acaba de llegar, ella esta abajo-. Dijo uno de los sirvientes al señor del fuego

-Gracias-. Dijo Zuko mientras salía de su cuarto. Zuko corría desesperadamente los pasillos del palacio pareciera que no hubiera

otra cosa mas importante que verla de nuevo. Bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo.

Por fin Zuko había llegado a la sala del palacio pero no había nadie (o eso creía el)

-Toph, toph donde estas-. Dijo Zuko casi gritando

De repente

-Boo-. Dijo una vos cerca de Zuko haciéndolo saltar del espanto pero para sorpresa de Zuko la voz era nada más y nada menos

que Toph quien se estaba riendo de lo que sucedió

-Toph-. Dijo Zuko quien corrió a abrazarla

-Chispitas me alegra verte de nuevo-. Dijo Toph sonriendo. En eso Zuko toco las mejillas de toph y le dio un pequeño beso en los

labios

-Te extrañe mucho toph-. Dijo Zuko

-Lo se Zuko, también yo, pero ahora estoy aquí contigo-. Dijo Toph quien volvió a besar a Zuko esta vez el beso duro mucho mas

tiempo

-Soy tan feliz-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que se sonrojaran

* * *

Sabemos que este capitulo no es muy largo, pero es como un pequeño comienzo de como todo iva mejorando con el paso de los tiempos, claro, antes de que otra historia empieze.


End file.
